The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package, and in particular, to a stacked semiconductor package.
If an integrated circuit (IC) chip is provided in the form of a semiconductor package, it can be easily used as a part of an electronic product. In general, the semiconductor package includes a package substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB), a semiconductor chip which is mounted on the PCB and is electrically connected to the PCB by bonding wires or bumps, and a molding layer, or encapsulation layer covering the semiconductor chips and PCB. Many studies are being conducted to improve reliability of the semiconductor package, with development of the semiconductor industry.